chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Trejan
Alyssa Trejan was the first daughter to king Loren Trejan to survive birth and childhood. Between the birth of her brother, Erison Trejan in 485 KR and her own birth in 495 KR, her mother suffered three miscarriages resulting in her parents spacing out the births of their children in the hopes that more would be produced. It is said that her mother, the lady Saryen X prayed tirelessly to the goddess Amara to grant her more children but the gods were displeased with her husband, Loren, for his lack of compassion and care for the children of the realm. History Alyssa was married early in her life to an ally of the House of Trejan, the House of Jorask. The bond was supposed to cement the relations between the two houses but when her husband, Lord Hamyn Jorask died in a drunken brawl at Kingsbridge on the March Sea, she returned to Kel Arn with her three children (two boys and a girl). According to all historians, the arrival of Alyssa back to Kel Arn (to the hour and the day) was marked by the beginning of the Night of Fire. As she walked from the docks in the city to the palace, the sky above their head darkened to a deeper and deeper red until the heavens were aflame. This second event is what gave Alyssa the reputation of being 'cursed', the loss of her husband (though completely a matter of his own making) and the coming of the red sky did not help her reputation. Great Silence During the Great Silence, Alyssa lived in the city of Kel Arn with her family, the House of Trejan. Her father, Loren Trejan, was over 70 years old at this time, and of failing health and without the aid of clerics to maintain him was fading fast especially with the added pressures of trying to rule a kingdom in constant fear. The lack of the gods had stunned the populace, terrified the nobles and had resulted in a shocking rise in deaths due to civil unrest. Her father, Loren Trejan eventually died within three days of the onset of the Great Silence, leaving her eldest brother Tymon Trejan to lead as the new king. Tomyn wasn't a leader because he made bad decisions, he was a bad leader because he made none. He constantly saught the guidance and approval of his advisors and never trusted his own heart when it came to ruling the Kels. This lead many to question his fittness to rule and eventually opened the way for the Black Sun Rebellion in 530 KR. The House of Trejan was being seen as incompetent to lead the Kels and several of the Great Houses were in open revolt against their authority, eventually spreading rumors that it was their lack of good judgement and bravery that lead to the gods abandoning the people. In truth, there were countless rumors swirling around the Kels as to what had happened with the gods and anyone and everyone in authority had been blamed for at least some portion of it. Leaving Tymon as the king would have toppled the Trejan dynasty which had ruled the Kels for centuries. If Tymon would not make a decision and her older brother Erison Trejan could not make a good one, she - Alyssa - would save the House from itself. Revolution Because Alyssa was a woman and the tradition for leaders of Kel Arn was that they should always be men, few were willing to back her in her attempts to seize control of the capital. To differentiate herself and her followers from the followers of her brother, Lord Tymon Trejan, she adopted the crest of a golden lion's head (from her own family's crest) within a red hart, wreathed in flames. Category:Character/Female Category:Family/Trejan Category:Character/Noble Category:Character/Human Category:Born/495 KR